


It Must Be Love

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Just Because I Love Them as a Couple, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Snippets from a high school romance...





	

His lips trailed along her bare shoulder as she released a small sigh.

Theon had promised he would keep an eye on her. This was probably not what Robb had in mind. But there she was, lips pursed into a sultry smile, eyes beckoning him to kiss her again. And so he did. Again. And again.

^^^^^^^^^^

"How do they look?" He craned his neck to see, but Sansa still had his view blocked with a pillow.

"Red. Very red."

Theon did get a glimpse of her mischievous smile as she tightened the top on the bottle of nail polish.

^^^^^^^^^^

"What is it?" Sansa reluctantly chewed on the salty and crunchy yet spongy morsel, her eyes still closed as she swallowed it. "Can I look now?"

"Sure."

She opened her eyes, leaning into his arm and examining the box in front of her. "Chicken...McNuggets?"

Theon slapped his free hand on the table, laughing. "Why am I not surprised? Of course Ned Stark never let you try a McNugget. They're even better with sweet and sour sauce."

^^^^^^^^^^

"Well...fuck him."

"Wait...who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Look, if Ramsay can't handle being second best, that's too damn bad."

"Yeah...but we're on the same team. And we need to crush the Kingslayers next week."

"Okay, I'll talk to Myranda. Maybe she can get him to calm down. She seems to know what makes him tick."

"If you say so, but I think she's one twist short of a slinky herself."

"I'm not scared." 

^^^^^^^^^^

Dinner was as awkward as he had expected. Robb was literally seething the whole time, and Arya seemed amused at the family discord, even trying to escalate the tension.

"Don't they make quite a pair? You should have seen Sansa's prom dress. Strapless. And white. She looked so pure...virginal even."

"Arya!" Sansa tried to kick her sister under the table. Theon shouldn't have been amused, but he thought Sansa was even more beautiful when she got flustered.

"Girls." Mrs. Stark gave both of her daughters a stern look and sighed. She looked over at Theon, almost apologetically. He never would have expected an ally in Catelyn Stark, but even she realized that he was a better option compared to Sansa's first boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon. Maybe Robb would also realize that someday and stop giving him the silent treatment.

^^^^^^^^^^

He pushed a few loose strands behind her ear. "Gods, you're amazing."

She smiled shyly. "You're not so bad yourself."

Theon pulled her closer, her warm skin pressed against his, their bare legs intertwined.

"It's still there. The nail polish."

He looked down at his feet, her toes curled up next to his. "Yeah, I kind of like it. Reminds me of you."


End file.
